


Pray to the devil, he will listen

by SatanicMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Death of minor character, German, German Extremists, Mentions of Nationalsozialism, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: If you are fucked over by some idiots and have not anything to lose it doesn't matter if you are seen as crazy praying to the devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/gifts), [Eikaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [fandomoverload](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/gifts).



The butterfly effect is such a beautiful phenomenon to watch once the first action started the chain reaction. But also it was horrifying scaring if it started in the wrong direction.

An Perfect example for the cruelness of the mentioned effect you can see today beginning in a police department.

Things seemed to be as always, a murder to solve in the homicide department and a robber to get behind the bars for the rest.

Nothing out of the ordinary until one lazy couch potato detective who secretly watched some tv by having streamed the channels on his mobile saw the interruption from the news talking about the Kidnapping of the mayor of LA.

But that was not the worst even though the terrorists had shot the poor politician into the head in front of the camera.

"Guys?"

Turning on the big television screen on the wall for everybody to see Detective Dugh drew the attention of some of his coworkers to the ongoing news while one of the criminals held a speech on live tv.

> **"Seht, wie eure Ängste zur harten Realität werden und diejenigen, die für euer Wohl verantwortlich sind, beim kleinsten Widerstand versagen!**
> 
> **Wie ihr einst auch euch in einen Krieg eingemischt habt, der nicht der eurige war und unsere Heimat in Schutt und Asche gelegt habt, so werden auch wir auf unseren Rachefeldzug keinen Stein auf den anderen lassen!**
> 
> **Denn wir sind die wahren Opfer und nicht die Täter!**
> 
> **Deutschland über alles!**
> 
> **Die Deutsche Nation wird im Elend eurer Asche wie ein Phönix wiederauferstehen!"**

The speaker that almost shouted as he chanted down his speech wore a military uniform with the Hakenkreuz sticked on it easy to see for everybody.

His german was perfect and well taught although he cried like a suffocating grumpy old man.

Even his bright blond hair was perfectly combed to the side and his beard shortened in the style of the world wide frowned upon Dictator of Germany, the Führer or in other words Adolf Hitler.

All about the speakers appearance was similar to the typical picture of a nazi from the WWII. Even his straight posture and the menacing glaring soul piercing cold blue eyes.

The news went on freaking out about a nuclear bomb placed right in the center of the city of angels.

Dug could not even think. This was so unreal. A bomb that was surely killing them all in what... an hour?

No. There wasn't even an hour left. Minutes were passing as fast as seconds and yet the detective began to pray with the others from the department in a hopeless last act.

Duh prayed to God, despite his doubts about the almighty father, he prayed to all the angels he knew the names of.

And those he did not remember.

Dear God, he even prayed to the devil himself because of a specific civilian consultant Dog thought that the devil maybe wasn't that bad and might care for the mass destruction in LA.

I never believed you lot exist. Sorry for that, guys. But if anyone of you exists, God, Samael, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel or Amenadiel, even you Satan, I don't judge who will listen, as long we will be saved. There is a nuclear bomb in the middle of Los Angeles, California. Please. Just help us. I don't want to die this way.

Suddenly the mentioned consultant appeared to Dug's right as if he had heard the man pray.

Probably he only imagined things and Lucifer had been noticed of the news in another way.

But why did the consultant then stare at him with this unsettling weird and suspicious expression?

"Dug was your name, detective, wasn't it? Be not afraid. Your prayer had been heard."

He was definitely hallucinating this. There was no way that the notorious club owner would be an actual angel.

Nope.

Angels were supposed to be good.

Not... whatever Lucifer was.

But yet the man disappeared. In Front of Dugs eyes without a trace of his attendance.

Dear god. This bomb was driving him crazy.

In the meanwhile a news reporter kept the world which watched anticipated updated.

 

_"The terrorists don't want to make a deal. The timer is running out. Martha, of you can hear me, I am sorry I left you back when you told me I am going to be a father. I swear if LA survives this catastrophe I will the best sugar daddy our child can wish for. All who are listening to me right now, it doesn't matter where you are or religion you are part of, please pray with me. Maybe someone in this bloody universe will gift us a miracle."_

 

Dug witnessed how his partner, his coworkers and friends fell to their knees as if the reality of death just had hit them.

Quiet whispers of desperate prayers echoed in the voice of one. Although everybody spoke chanted in their mother tongue it bleed together into a single language.

It didn't matter anymore if you still held grudges over a fight about a pudding or hated someone for their success.

After all the all of them were the same when they died.

Five minutes were left and no military special bomb disarming group had managed to diffuse the nuclear danger in the heart of the city.

Thirty seconds later and Dug stood up. He stood up and gained all attention of the department. He felt like the fucking president but that was not the reason why he decided to stand up.

Actually he had an idea.

A horrible idea that would not work but he had nothing left to lose.

In less than five minutes the only traces of his existence would be ash.

So fuck him if he actually considered to believe in Lucifer Morngstar being the devil himself.

 

"WE are all fucked up. WE are going to die. OUR TIME almost has run out. But WE have the devil working for us! MIRACLES do happen! IMPOSSIBLE is possible! PEOPLE see a life and come back from DEATH telling us their EXPERIENCES! IT IS TIME TO PRAY TO THE DEVIL SINCE GOD DOES NOT LISTEN TO US! UNLIKE God Lucifer already heard my prayer!"

 

Dugs hand shot up in the direction of the ceiling waiting for an answer.

But in the kneeing crowd happened nothing. No word was uttered anymore. No breath was taken.

Police officers and ex-military who all had seen the horrors of life some more some less were scared to death.

Even if their minds were still working they were confused by Dug. Confused by his claims and his speech.

Then as the timer hit three a half minutes a young officer jumped on his feet and made the same hand gesture as Dug exclaiming "FUCK GOD!!! LUCIFER, HEAR OUR PRAYERS!!!"

With this more and more normally reasonable Detectives, officers, scientist and other people followed the example of Dug and the officer.

"LUCIFER!!! I BEG FOR YOUR HELP, STAR OF THE MORNING!!!"

"SAFE THE CHILDREN OF THIS DAMNED CITY, LIGHTBRINGER!!!"

"GIVE US A MIRACLE, AND WE WILL OWE YOU!"

Nervously with panic growing in their insides exponentially the world watched the timer to hit zero.

And what came after was a light and then endless darkness.


	2. Aftermath

> _On the first day Los Angeles was silent and ghosty._
> 
> _No one even dared to set a foot out of his safety zone._
> 
> _Not after what had happened._
> 
>   
>  _On the second day the light returned._
> 
> _And realization hit the masses._
> 
>   
>  _The third day was when the people affected by the fateful eradication from the living started to praise their victory._
> 
> _The fourth day news started to broadcast again and the world got to know from the miracle of LA._
> 
> _One the fifth day rumors began to spread about the saviors identity._
> 
> _Some though it was an angel._
> 
> _The sixth day video tapes with the proof of the divine were uploaded on the internet by a cop who posted them under the name: "Thank you, Devil. I suppose we all owe you a long overdue IOU."_
> 
> _And on the seventh day the devil answered._
> 
> _Then the world stopped to believe and started to gather truths._
> 
> _With that churches were burnt down to ash and the lords name was used just in vain after that._
> 
> _While the devil's name was praised._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eikaron for giving me this wonderful dramatic idea.
> 
> Although I am disappointed that my work is not written that well and quite short.


End file.
